Jedi Healer
by Night Of The Land
Summary: My name is Marcalo Sanchez. This was my story. A story that reflected painfully on the lives of two people. A story like none other. A story of love. AU
1. Jedi Healer Part One

Jedi Healer: Part One 

Disclaimer: the characters don't belong to me the song ' In To The West' doesn't belong to me either, spiffy?

_My name I Marcalo Sanchez. I am I Jedi Healer in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. This is my story. A story of loses and loves. My life played before your eyes. And the death of a friend and the love of my life. _

The force of the explosion set us flying back wards in to the side of the cliff. The impact forced the air from my lungs. Spot swam in front of my eyes. The obsidian cliff barely budged.

To my right, I sensed Obi-Wan already forcing himself to his feet. To my left, Anakin was also scrambling to his feet. The 11 year-old had spunk I had to admit.

I decide to stay right where I was. Time to let the Knight and the Knight in training take care of Jean-Pirie.

I slumped against the hard, cold rock. This mission was more then any of us had bargained for. Apparently the planet wasn't in any danger of the plague. That call was the only reason that I am along for the ride. Fun, right. Well if you can call getting captured by a mad man with a bad accent, then escaping, only to be found and get thrown up against the side of a cliff by a bomb, fun, then you would enjoy this.

Huh. Fun. Yeah right.

What parallel universe are you living in? I mean really.

Another explosion shook the earth. Rocks tumbled down the cliff, nearly falling on me.

I looked up. Oh not good. The cliff was coming down.

_Sith!_

"Obi-Wan! The cliff!" I called out to the knight, trying to get to my feet.

He spun around. I heard him cruse. He didn't look happy.

The blasts grew more intense, and I was thrown to the ground again.

Jean-Pirie let out an angry snarl. He knew the planet was a ticking time bomb. And it was going to explode any moment.

And you know it was just my luck that it exploded right as I finally got myself up and stable.

The ground shook and I was once again thrown up against the precipice. Darkness ate at the corners of my eyes and the last thing I saw was Ob-Wan landing next to me.

Ha! Just my luck. I thought as I let my self-fall in to oblivion.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Em! Em, please wake up! You've got to help him!"

I was vaguely aware of a voice calling my name, begging me to do something.

I groaned and rolled over on my side. My head hit something hard. I moaned again. Where in the galaxy am I?

Ha! This was like the time my Master made me sleep on the floor during negotiations on a rather desolate planet called Comnore. Yeah. Now that was _fun. _

A putrid smell brought me back to the present.

I sat up. Oh! Do know how much this bites!

I opened my eyes and shook my head. I looked around squinting letting my eyes adjust to the dim light. Anakin is knelling next to me.

I shook my head.

"Ohhhh! What happened." I asked him.

Teary blue eyes looked up at me.

"Please you must help him!" Anakin begged me.

"Who, Ani?" I asked, looking around.

I suddenly realized that we were in a makeshift cave. Rocks blocked the entrance. And a solid wall was at my back. Over in one corner Obi-Wan lay. He was deathly pale; well at least I think he was. I couldn't really tell in the low lighting.

"Oh Sith." I muttered to myself, as I crawled my way over to him.

When I reached him I quickly searched for a pulse. Tears came to my eyes when I couldn't find one. My hands shook.

There! Thank the Force! It was weak but it was there.

Pale blue eyes opened and looked up at me. I smiled weakly down at him.

"Mornin'" He whispered through cracked lips.

I laughed softly. "Yeah morning."

He smiled gently at me, but the smile quickly turned into a pained grimace.

I placed my hands on his chest, and closed my eyes, reaching out to the Force.

I lost myself in the warm currents of the Force. I reach out and brushed up against Obi-Wan's mental shields. I felt him lower them. His pain washed over me. And I felt myself shudder. I opened my self completely to his pain and I assessed his wounds.

Tears came to my eyes once again. His ribs were broken and one had punctured his lung. And his spine had been severed. Even if he lived he would probably never walk again.

The Force has a cruel sense of humor.

I opened my eyes and gazed down at Obi-Wan. He was watching me trough glazed over eyes. His breathing was labored.

I am a Healer I can get through this. I have seen people die before. But never before had they been my friends. The only person that –dare I say it- _love._

"How bad is it, Doc?" he asked hoarsely.

"I- Obi-Wan." I started then shook my head.

He closed his eyes. And took a deep breath. Only to resolve in to a coughing fit.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a sitting position. Blood flowed down his chin. I helped him move over to the wall and let him slump against it.

"I'll be right back." I told him softly.

I stood and looked around the space that we were currently trapped in. My eyes rested on a small crack on the wall. I walked over to it slowly and placed a hand against the opening. A cool breeze chilled my hand.

Air! Air meant away out.

I pulled my hand off it. And surveyed the crack. It was small. I couldn't get through it, but Anakin might be able to.

"Anakin!" I called to the boy. He looked up from his position next to his Master. "Come here!"

I watched him stand and walk slowly over to me. His eyes downcast. Dirt and grime covered his face.

"Yes, Healer Sanchez." He said.

"Anakin, can you fit through there?" I asked.

He examined the space. Tapping his chin thoughtfully. His blue eyes intent. I admired his concentration in this time of pain.

"I think so, Healer. Though it might be a little tight. But I should be able to make it. Why?" He replied, nodding.

"There is an air current. And where air is there is almost certainly a way out. If you can get out then we can get help for Obi-wan." I told him.

Anakin swallowed hard. "What if its not?" he asked me.

I sighed and looked down at the boy. "Then we'll have to think of something else. But for now this is our only chance."

He nodded and shrugged off his small brown Jedi cloak. I pulled out a glow rod from the supply pouch on my belt.

"Here." I handed it to him, "You'll need it more then us."

He took it looking up at me. I saw new resolve in his eyes and a fiery determination.

"I will be back, Healer. I promise." He told me, his voice firm.

"Go straight to the nearest allied town. Tell that we're I trouble and where we are. Tell them that- that it's critical." I said, barely able to keep my voice from breaking.

"I will." He nodded, and pulled himself in to the small gap.

"Oh and Anakin!" I called to him.

He stopped and turned to look back at me.

"May the Force be with you." I told him.

"And with you, Healer Sanchez." He replied, and then disappeared in to the darkness.

I walked back over to Obi-Wan, and knelt beside him. His eyes flickered open.

"Hay." I said softly.

"Hi." He hoarsely replied. His eyes boring into mine.

I brushed sweat-dampened strands of ginger hair out of his eyes.

"Tell me how bad is it?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I just sent Anakin to try to find some help. You're gonna be fine."

He closed his eyes. If he could have shaken his head, he would have. "No. You are avoiding the question, Em. Am I going to die?"

Tears filled my eyes as I watched him. "I don't know." I told him.

I took his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze. I couldn't lose him. The only person I would ever love. I know it was against the Code but right now I didn't care. He couldn't die without knowing how if felt.

Most girls only love him cause his good looks. I could care less about that. I've seen a side of Ob-Wan that no one else had probably ever seen. He was kind and compassionate towards every living thing.

The Order need people like him, so did the Galaxy. So why was the Force going to take his life.

"Em?" his tired voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry." I told him, "I can't save you."

He smiled slightly. "I know. But you can tell me what's wrong." He said softly, and then resolved into another coughing fit.

I tore a piece of cloth from my tunic to wipe the blood from his mouth. My heart was breaking as I listened to him gasp painfully for air.

"You're right. I can." I said smiling gently at him, "But I don't think you would appreciate it."

He began coughing again and I held him close. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. He was going to die. There was no way to stop it. But I could stop the pain.

I called on the Force and used it to stop his pain. Just like I've don't a thousand times in the Temple to an Initiate to help stop the pain of a broken arm.

But this was different. He was dieing, and there was nothing I could do about. I could only sit there and ease his pain and pray that Anakin would hurry.

The fit stopped and his lips were stained red from his own blood. His pale blue eyes were thankful.

"Thank you." He said slowly.

"Don't mention it." I told him.

I held him in silence for a minute. The only sounds were his labored breathing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me.

"For what?" I asked looking down at him.

"For not telling you before." He said slowly his voice barely above a whisper.

"Telling me what?" I inquired.

"I…" what ever he was going to say was lost in another coughing fit.

Tears came to my eyes as I held him. His whole body shook.

His face was even paler when I finally looked down at him. Blood flowed down from the corner of blood stained lips. His pale blue eyes locked with mine.

His breathing went back to normal. And the coughing subsided, for now.

"What were you gonna tell me?" I asked him.

"My supply pouch." He murmured.

Frowning I opened it and took out a small obsidian rock. I held it in my hands.

"The rock that Qui-Gon gave you." I said softly.

"Give it to Ani. When he is ready." Obi-Wan whispered his eyes glazing over.

I felt his life force slowly darken. I shook my head. "No! Not yet! You can't leave me. Anakin will be back soon with medical supplies and we'll get you help. You must hang on, Obi." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"I… love… you." His words were so soft I had to lean forward to hear them.

"Oh, Obi-Wan I should have told to sooner. You can't leave me in this world alone. Please my love." I begged.

He smiled at me, "What?"

"I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. But you can't leave. Please. I need you." I cried.

I leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. Tears flowing freely now.

I locked eyes with him once more. His pale blue eyes were glazed over.

"Sleep, now, my love. I will see you in the morning." I said my voice braking slightly.

His eyes slowly closed and his breathing evened out then stopped.

I held him close rocking back and forth, softly signing a song that I had learned as a child.

"Lay down your sweet and weary head. Night is falling. You have come to journey's end. Sleep now. Dream of the one who came before. They are calling from across the distant shore. Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away safe in my arms you're only sleeping..." tears came to my eyes and I cried harder then I think I ever had in my life.

Hours past. Or it could have been mere seconds. Time seemed to bleed together. I think I remember lying Obi-Wan's body down on the hard rock floor and crossing his arms across his chest. Then crawling to the wall across from him.

Darkness passed in front of my eyes. Visions of my life. My master. Obi-Wan. I cried, until I could no more. My head fell hard against the wall. All I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears. I was vaguely aware of sounds above me. Voices calling out. Being placed on a stretcher. Warm sunlight hitting my face, as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

The gentle hum of the speeder's engines, lulling me into a fitful sleep. Colors passed in front of my eyelids. A soft kind voice urging me to open them.

"No." I grumbled. Couldn't they understand that I just wanted to be left alone? Could they not grant me that one favor? Apparently not.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some type of medical ward. I could hear the _suck- hiss_ of the ventilator.

A smiling face loomed over me. Kind silver eyes gazed down at me. I blinked up at them.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Us gave us quite a scare, Em." The voice replied.

I squinted up at the pair of eyes.

"Bant?" I questioned.

She smiled sadly down at me. Her silver eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" I asked trembling.

"No, Em. I'm sorry. I wasn't" Bant replies.

Tears threaten to fall. And I let them. I cry once again. Oh Force how long has it been since Vando. I have no idea. I just cry and I let Bant hold me like a mother comforting her child.

My name is Marcalo Sanchez. This was my story. A story that reflected painfully on the lives of two people. A story like none other. A story of love.

"Love is like sand on a beach. Some times there's way too much; sometimes there's hardly any at all. But in some way it all turns out that it all ends up in the same place." -Kristen Nicole Utterback

A/N please note that I have no intention on keeping him dead. Well maybe I do. But you will have to wait and find out.


	2. Jedi Healer Part Two

Jedi Healer: Part Two 

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

_Gray. The fine line that separates our best and worst. That is where I have been for four months. Somewhere in between. The lose of love is something that beings go through every day. But not Jedi._

I let the warm currents of the Force wash over me as I meditated in the gardens. I often come here. It's peaceful. It was also one of the many meeting places for Obi-Wan and I when we were apprentices.

It's been nearly a year since that dread full day on Vando. The Healers in the Temple could not figure out why I was in a coma. It completely baffled them. I really don't blame them for giving up.

Anakin has found another master. I was glad. I know Obi-Wan wanted me to have him as my apprentice, but he doesn't have the patients for a Healer.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I can't really accept that Obi-Wan is gone. But I know he is. I know because he died in my arms. It is something that I will be plagued with for the rest of my life.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

What the blazes do they want now?

Sighing I opened my eyes and answered my comm. link.

"Sanchez." I said, irritation clear in my voice.

"Sorry to bother you, Em. But Master Aldeara wants you."

I recognized the voice. It was an apprentice Healer named Va Hayo. Poor thing, she sounded really on edge.

"Why?" I asked her sighing softly.

"Don't know but she seems rather… annoyed. " She replied.

Of course. I was the only one in the entire Medical community that could officially annoy her.

"Alright, Va. I'll be there in a minute." I told her, sighing.

"Thanks." She replied then the comm. went dead.

I shook my head. What had I supposedly done now?

I sighed once more.

I stood and walked slowly out of the garden and down the corridor to the lift. Stepping onto it I selected the main Med level, six levels up. As the lift slowly started it's way up, I turned to look out the window. It was a beautiful day. The air fresh from the recent rainfall. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Ah! What's this? A cloud? Hum. Thought too soon." I muttered to myself.

I heard the doors swish open and I turned and walked out. The main Med center wasn't that far from the lifts, so it only took about 3 minutes to reach the front desk. The Padawan on duty looked up at me and smiled. I smiled and nodded back to her, as I walked briskly past.

Va came up beside me as I neared the exam rooms.

"I have no idea what you have done now but it must not have been pretty." She said to me.

"That's the problem, Va. I don't know what I've done." I told her shaking my head.

"Well good luck. She hasn't been in a good mood this morning, so you'll need it." Va told me as she stopped at one of the exam rooms.

I sighed and walked past. "Thanks." I muttered, and bravely continued down the hall to the Master Healer's office.

I stopped in front of the door. It was partly open. I knocked and pocked my head through the gap.

"You wanted to see me, Vos?" I asked.

The brown hair Master Healer looked up from her paper work. Her dark brown eyes intriguingly intent. A frown was fixed on her face.

I held back a wince at the look on her face. She really didn't look happy.

"Yes. Yes, I do. Please, come in and close the door." She said slowly.

I nodded to myself. So I was right. I have done something. I thought. I walked in the room only pausing to pull the oak door closed. I walked slowly over to the desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of it.

"Have I done something?" I asked her, watching as she set down the data pad on her desk.

"Em, I've been noticing that the way you have been acting, is not your normal self." Vos said shaking her head.

"Changed how?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Your moods have become drastically different since Vando. And in seeing this I want to start seeing Master D'sojo." She told me.

I looked at her in shock. She has got to be kidding me.

"You want me to see a Soul Healer?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes I do." Vos said, giving me the look.

"With all due respect, Vos, you have no authority over me. We are of the same rank. You can't order me to do anything." I reminded her.

Vos sighed and nodded. She looked tired. And I imagine that she was.

"You are right." She said, "I can't order you to do anything you do not want to. But I'm not ordering you do go, I'm asking as a concerned friend."

I pursed my lips. A concerned friend. Yeah right.

"Did the Council ask you to ask me?" I inquired of her.

"They want to know if you are ready to go back on missions. I told them that physically you were but mentally, well, that's not exactly my area of expertise now is it." Vos replied.

"So you want me to go see a soul healer. Vos, what were you thinking! I don't need some one exploring my inter initiate." I told her, shaking my head.

Vos sighed, "I know you don't, Em. But this is for the best. What would happen if you were on an assignment and something happened? The Council needs to knows that you are mentally stable."

"Mentally stable. Oh so now you are telling me that you think I'm not mentally stable?" I hissed at her.

Her weary brown eyes looked me over. She seemed to fade right then and there, but it was just a trick of the low light.

"I'm not saying that, Em. I'm asking you to. Please. I know that you're going stir crazy stick in side the Temple. This is for you're your own good," she said softly.

I sigh heavily. I know she is right. I really should go to see Master Masyind. He might be able to help. He had been through a lot, the entire Temple knew this. And most people would go to him for advice and this having to do with the outer- rim territories.

As these thought chased themselves aimlessly around in my head, I frowned.

"When's the appointment?" I ask, knowing that Vos had already scheduled it for me.

"Tomorrow at 1430." She said smiling at me, "I hope you don't have anything planed for then."

I scowled at her. And irritably pushed a strand of silvery blonde hair, which had found it's way out of my ponytail, out of my eyes.

"If that is all I have rounds to attend to." I said standing.

Vos nodded and waved me out.

I bowed briefly and turned to leave. As I left I head her whisper, "Thank you, Em."

Va was waiting for me at the reception desk a smile on her fair futures. Her purple eyes intent.

"So, what did you do?" she asked me.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. An odd question coming from an apprentice.

"If I had done something, do you think I would tell you? No." I said smiling, as I picked up the data pad on the corner of the desk.

My finger brushed the left lower corner of the serene and it flickered on. A list of patients that I was to see on my rounds.

"Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to start pestering me?" I asked the smiling 19 year old.

She laughed, and her purple eyes lit up. She shook her head. "I was thinking about it, but I decided against It." she said her grin widening.

I shook my head and turned to start off down the hall. There were patients waiting.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I sat in one of the many uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. The room was like that of the one just above here, in the main Med Center. I force my self to relax. It was nothing more then a regular mental checkup.

I smiled to my self as I thought how weird it was to sit in the waiting room. Most of the time I just walk right in the center with out hesitation.

The red haired Padawan at the front desk looked nervously out from behind the window. I pulled my shields tighter when I saw that. I turned to look at her and smiled. She blushed and looked away. Amelia. I think was her name. Amelia Wesson. But I could be wrong.

"Marcalo."

I grimaced slightly as he called my name. I stood and walked slowly to the open door. D'sojo Masyind was a jolly old chap. His blue eyes reflected nothing but kindness. A smile always ready. His wispy white hair was thinning.

"Master Masyind, it's a pleasure to see you." I greeted him with a slight bow.

"Little Em Sanchez. I still remember when you first came in here with your Master. Skinny little thing, and tall if I recall correctly." D'sojo said, his voice a rich baritone.

I blushed slightly at the statement. Yeah that visit here had not been pleasant. And my size had often been under debate by the masters. I could have sworn that they thought Master Venda hadn't been feeding me. Well he had and look how I turned out.

"Well don't just stand there." D'sojo said motioning me to follow him as he headed back down the hall.

I swallowed nervously, clinched my fist, and followed. The wall were painted white just like the ones one level up. The only thing that was different was the smell. It was missing that Bacta smell.

When I reached him he was holding the door open for me. I nodded my thanks and I walked past. He came in behind me and the door swung closed. I promptly settled my self on the edge of one of the chairs in front of his desk. He sat down behind it.

"You do know why you are here don't you?" he asked me. His blue eyes staring at me intently.

"You want to make sure that I am mentally stable to return to my full duties." I said sighing softly.

D'sojo nodded. "All I need to know is if feel you are ready to go back to work."

I opened my mouth to respond. To tell him that I was. But I stopped myself. For some unknown reason I couldn't find the words.

"I don't know." I said softly. But I do. Oh Force did I ever know. I never wanted to leave the Temple I just wanted to curl up in a little ball and die, but that would never work because soon or later Bant would come knocking at my door, well she would use a medical override, and she would find me.

As if sensing this D'sojo smiled. "You can talk to me, Em. Nothing you say leaves this room." he said gently.

I looked at him trough misted silvery blue eyes. I shook my head slowly. "There is nothing to say. I must work my feeling out on my own." I said slowly.

He nodded. "Tell me about you day." He requested.

I smirked slight. This was gonna be good. "I wake in the morning and usually do morning meditations."

"First thing?" he asked.

"Yes. Then I prepare for the day. Some times I eat breakfast with Bant in the cafeteria, sometimes I eat by my self. Then I usually head to the Med center."

"What time your rounds start?" D'sojo asked interrupting me.

"0900."

"What time-" he started.

"I usually get there at about 0830. To start the paper work for the day. Then I usually start my rounds."

I stopped as my comm. link beeped urgently. I grimaced at the sound.

D'sojo sighed. I looked up at him. He motioned that it was okay to answer.

"Sanchez." I said.

"Em, there's been an accident in the Housing district. Some are really hurt." Va sounded really stressed.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." I told her calmly.

I looked back at D'sojo. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well are you going to go running out of my office or will I have to dismiss you?" he asked.

I smiled despite myself and stood to leave.

"We will continue this later." He said as I opened the door.

I turned back and nodded. "We will."

With that said I walked quickly out the door. I scurried down the hall to the lift. I hastily selected the Med Level and the lift slowly rose. I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor. Before the doors even had the chance to open completely I was off down the hall.

When I reached the front desk. Va was waiting for me. A grim expression on her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Someone detonated a bomb in the Dorm Housing Level." She said softly. Her purple eyes had a sick glint in them.

I stared at her in shock. That housing level was were the Initiates' rooms were. A bomb detonated in that level. I couldn't even begin to fathom

"How bad is it?" I questioned.

"We don't know. Several of the rooms collapsed. That whole wing is almost completely destroyed. There are still some missing." She paused. "Ashda is missing."

I drew my breath in sharply. Ashda Horner was the nine-year-old girl I had been watching. I had been thinking about taking her as my apprentice after I was return to full duty.

"They'll find her, Em. I know they will." Va said placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "But now we need you here."

"Right." I said, "Of course. Let's get to work."

Va nodded and as we walked down the hall she explained the situation. All I could think of was the little bright green-eyed girl from Methelila.

_Gray. The fine line that separates our best from our worst. That is where we find ourselves every day. In-between what we have been and what we could be. The same place that we are the happiest._

A/N this is the next chapter. Oh and I hope you don't mind me changing the title, but I decided to turn this into a regular story rather then a one-short.


	3. Jedi Healer Part Three

Jedi Healer: Part Three 

Disclaimer: there is nothing on this page I own. Well except Em, Va, Ashda, and Vos or any other name you don't recognize.

_Life. It is something that everyone must pas through. Even on the worst occasions. But in the face of something good life can be the brightest star shining in the sky. _

I collapsed on the bed with a dull thud. The attack on the Temple had completely exhausted me. I had spent every waking moment in the Med Center and even then it wasn't enough. The attack had taken out the entire East wing. It had been nearly a week since then and still some of the Initiates were missing. Among them the sweet little Ashda.

The entire Med staff has been over worked this past week. Not even the Padawans escaped this.

But on top of the attack here, there had also been one on the far side of Coruscant. So medical supplies were on backorder. Even here.

I groaned mentally as the Comm. beeped at me. Huffing I threw my boot at. It missed and crashed to the floor. Oblivious to its almost demise, the Comm. continued to beep.

I sighed and rolled over on my side, and buried my face in my pillow. This day just kept getting better and better. A sudden thought hit me. It might be news about Ashda.

I sprang up off the bed and rushed over to the Comm.

"Yes." I answered.

An image of a weary Va Hayo blinked to life. Her purple brown hair hung in limp little ringlets around her face. Her eyes, despite her posture, held a happy glint.

"They found Ashda." She said.

"Where?" I asked staring at the image.

"Under some rubble in what used to be room E10093. She was pretty banged up. A broken arm, some minor bruising. Nothing to major. Oh and she asked directly for you. Don't know why mind you, but she did, and I must comply with the patients wishes." Va said, smirking slightly.

"Alright. I'll be right there." I told her, all signs of fatigue disappearing.

"Thanks," she muttered then the comm. blinked of.

Quickly I reached for the boot I had thrown at it earlier. I pulled it on as I hopped to the side of my bed to retrieve the right boot. After I got them both tied I ran from the room briefly pausing to grab my dark cloak.

My thoughts strayed to the dark color of my cloak. Most thought I had turned Sith. I swear even the council thought that. But in all reality I only like the dark color because it keeps warmth in. And being a healer I'm constantly cold.

Sprinting down the hall I got my fair share of dirty looks. Yes I know I'm a Jedi Knight, and I'm to be a good role model. But hay, I am also a Healer, and for all they know I could be rushing to save the next Jedi council member, or even their next apprentice.

As I got to the lift bay I decided to take the stairs. They were much quicker, and besides it was only 32 flights of stairs, with 24 stairs each flight. So it wasn't really _that _bad.

I ran nimbly up them, and I met no one on my way. Most people were too lazy to take the steps. But I my opinion they were a great way to stay in shape. The lift made you lazy, the stairs help you to stay on your toes.

I laugh mentally at that thought. Stay on your toes. Yeah especially me. I was famous as an apprentice for tripping over my own two feet. I quickly grew out of that.

I opened the door that exited on the Med level and walked quickly down the hall. As I reached the Med center Va was waiting for me. Before she had the chance to say anything, I ran past her.

"Room 304!" she hollered after me.

I slowed my run to a walk as I neared the room. Time to be the calm Jedi Master, instead of the worried Healer. I stopped for a brief moment, before I palmed the door open, to collect my thoughts. I was going to ask her today to be my apprentice.

When I opened the door, bright green eyes flicked up at me. Ashda Horner sat on the edge of the exam table. Her left arm bound in a compact bone knitter. She had a nasty cut above her right eye. Several dark bruises were starting to form on the side of her face.

I breathed a sigh of relief. She was fine, just like Va had said. Bruised but fine.

Almost in delayed reaction Ashda started to stand. I shook my head and motioned her to stay seated. She did so hesitantly. Her green eyes held worry. I knew what she was thinking. She was not sure if asking Va to page me was quite a good thing or not.

I smiled at her sweetly as I walked over to the med cabinet.

"Healer Sanchez, I didn't mean for you to be disturbed. I thought you were still here," she said softly.

I shook my head as I began applying Bacta to her various cuts.

"Don't worry about. Besides time off isn't all that's cracked you to be." I said smiling.

She laughed, "I know how you feel."

She grew quiet as I finished treating the various cut on her face then moved to check the progress on the bone knitter on her arm.

I took a deep silent breath as I straightened.

"Do you like being a Jedi, Ashda?" I asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes, Healer Sanchez, very much so. I especially like the Healer arts."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. I could remember a time when I had been that excited.

I took a deep breath. I knew that Ashda could choose to reject my offer because she still had a few more years to enjoy being an Initiate.

"Would you like to be apprenticed to a Healer?" I asked.

She studied me with bright green eyes for a moment, before nodding. "Yes, Healer, I would enjoy that very much." She said softly, "Though I don't think a Healer would take me as an Apprentice."

I studied her for a moment before I stepped in font of her and crouched down slight, so that we were eye level.

"Why would you say that, Ashda? I think you would be a great apprentice." I told her gently.

Ashda looked up at me. Confusion shone in her eyes.

"Such a great apprentice that I would be honored to have you as my own." I finished.

By now Ashda's eyes had grown as wide as teacups. Her mouth slightly open in shock. Suddenly she sprang off the table and into my arms. A huge smile plastered on to her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

"I'll be a good padawan. I promise." She whispered.

"Yes, Dear, I know. But if you choke me you wouldn't have a chance to show me." I said barely avoiding making a gagging sound.

Ashda took the hint and pulled back. Her green eyes held hope and happiness. I was overjoyed that the young girl had accepted my offer. "But first we have to clear it with the council." I told her.

She made a slight face. "They're scary." She said in a low voice.

I grinned. Yes Mace could be a scary person if you crossed on the wrong side of him. "Don't you like Master Yoda?" I asked her still grinning.

Ashda nodded fervently, "He's funny." She giggled and blushed slightly. Then leaned forward and in said in a near whisper, "Master Windu is scary. I don't like him."

My grin widen even farther. Yes, all Padawans thought Mace was scary, but once you got to know him he wasn't that bad.

"Yes well have no fear, I would let Master Windu say anything thing to hurt you." I told her drawing her close into another embrace.

"Thank you, Master." Ashda said as she too wrapped her arms around me and held on for dear life.

I could tell this was going to be a new experience for both of us. I silently wondered if the Council would accept this relationship. I sincerely hoped they would. And if they didn't Mace wouldn't be the only scary Jedi in the Temple tonight.

_Life. It's a scary thing to pass though alone. Only when you truly know your place will it seem as though you had a friend with you all along. _

A/N My new story. I know you guys are reading, you're just not reviewing!


End file.
